Truth or Dare
by Sea of Hazel
Summary: Uploaded under new pen name. The gang decide to play a harmless game of "Truth or Dare," but with Chichiri playing matchmaker, will it really be so harmless? TM


Author: Sea of Hazel  
Disclaimer: Well, let me just get out my handy-dandy "Witty Disclaimer   
Encyclopedia" i bought from that trustworthy man in the dark alley.   
I'll just put the disk in my computer and... hmm... seems to be defective...   
AN: This is a Miaka/Tasuki fic, my second one i might add, and   
it's going to be just a short one since it's only one chapter. By the  
way, this fic is from Tasuki's point of veiw and takes place when   
Chiriko is Amiboshi. I'd like to thank Krystle-chan for being my   
editor! Arigatou gozaimas!!! Anyway, on with the fic! EMAIL ME,   
OKAY?! but... no flames please o_0  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
I smiled at her from the corner of my eyes, trying to surpress   
a smile. She is the only person i know that could wolf down   
that much food that fast. She's not like any other girl i've   
met before... but, i suppose that's why i like her. Love her,   
actually. But then of course the one time in my life i fall   
for a girl, she is in love with an asshole. Tamahome, to be   
exact. I hate the jerk so much i don't even like hearing his name.   
How could he make Miaka suffer and cry like that?! If she were   
mine i would never let her be sad... anyone who hurts her would   
be on my shitlist, just like that asshole is. I sighed, realizing   
that she wasn't mine nor will never be mine, and turned my gaze away   
from her. I glanced around the room at the surrounding sichisenshi   
from my position against the wall. Everyone looked bored... even   
Miaka who had long since finished her small feast. A weak lopsided   
smile dawned on my face as i continued to stare at her, indulging   
in my own fantasies. She looked up from her intense gaze on the carpet   
to me and i quickly turned away, a rapidly darkening blush staining  
my cheeks. I coughed nervously and looked around the room once   
more. Nothing had changed... except for the fact Chichiri was   
smiling at me.  
"Wipe that damn grin off yer face! Ya damn monk..."  
He quickly turned away and whistled, though still with that grin   
spread clear across his face.  
"I KNOW!"  
We all jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst and turned   
to our priestess. She had an almost devious smile spread across   
her face as her gaze drifted over us.  
"Let's play... Truth or Dare!"  
We stared at her in confusion, our brows popping up in unison. She   
sweatdroped and continued.  
"You don't know how to play?"  
We shook our heads and she sighed in exasperation.  
"Well... the game consists of telling secrets or performing dares,   
hence the name, Truth or Dare! So everyone has to get in a circle."  
We obideintly did as we were told, with me claiming the seat next   
to Miaka of course. I gasped slighlty when realization of the 'truth'   
part dawned on me. What if someone asked me about Miaka?!  
"Shit! I can't believe i'm do'n this fuck'n stupid-ass game!"  
Miaka turned to me and smiled, quickly making me forget about my   
little predicament.  
"Come on, Tasuki-chan! It'll be fun!"  
"Damnit Miaka... Fine! If it means that much to ya, i'll play."  
Her beautiful smile grew as she wrapped her arms around my neck,   
surprising both of us. I gasped but was immediately hugging her   
back, drinking in her smell and warmth.   
If only you were in love with me too, Miaka... i would never let you go...   
She blushed and quickly untangled her arms, sending an apoligetic   
glance at me. I smiled, though already feeling the loss of warmth,  
before looking at Chichiri. That damn monk had the wierd smile on   
his face again.  
"Ya know... if ya don't wipe that damn grin off yer face, it could   
get stuck like that..."  
"What grin no da?"   
I was about to retort but Miaka quickly interupted.   
"Nuriko! You go first! Ask someone truth or dare."  
All eyes turned to Nuriko as he pointed to himself in confusion.  
"Um... Chiriko! Truth or dare?"  
Chiriko cowered under Nuriko's sly grin and gulped nervously.  
"Dare?"  
"Hm... i dare you to... GIVE ME THAT FLUTE!"  
Chiriko looked down at his precious flute gripped tightly in his hands.  
"NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MAY FLUTE!"  
"Oh yes i can!"  
Nuriko rolled up his sleeves and stepped menacingly towards the timid boy   
before trying to pry it away.  
"Gimme that damn..."  
"NOOO! It's mine!"  
Finally Nuriko won and he sat back down oposite of Chiriko, cuddling   
the flute tauntingly. Chiriko growled but turned to Tamahome, choosing to   
ignore the crossdresser with his precious, precious instrument.  
"TAMAHOME! Truth or dare??"  
Tamahome looked up, startled from the usualy quiet boy yelling his name.  
"Um... Dare."  
"I dare you to... let everyone call you Obake-chan!"  
"NANI?!" Tamahome hissed at laughing boy. I began laughing my ass off, now   
this would be fun!  
"Take it like a man, Obake-chan."  
He glared at me from the other side of Miaka as his character began   
to glow.  
"Tamahome... it's your turn!" Miaka said cheerfully and Tamahome   
smiled at her, momentarily forgeting his dare.  
"Okay. Chichiri! Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." he stated simply and carefree.  
"Who do you love most in this room that you would give your life for   
them without hesitation?"  
The blue-haired monk looked up to the ceiling in thought before smiling.  
"Miaka, of course!"  
Miaka smiled brightly and hugged him.  
"Arigato Chichiri!"   
I sighed, whishing i that monk right about now.  
"It's my turn no da! So... Tasuki! Truth or dare?"  
"Dammit! Er... Dare!" i said quickly, deciding it best i stayed   
as far away from 'truth' as possible.  
A devious smile spread across his face as he stared at me. I hate   
that smile.  
"I dare you to... KISS MIAKA NO DA!"  
"WHAT?!" the whole room yelled in shock at the uncharectorisictly devious   
monk.  
I turned to Miaka and my face seemed to be as flushed as hers. I   
gulped nervously and slowly leaned towards her, my fingers delicately   
touching her cheek. I closed my eyes as her soft lips brushed against   
my own before deepening it and pulling her closer. She made no   
objections as my tounge slid into her mouth, tasting her further. I   
moaned inchoherantly and continued to pour all of my passion and love   
for her into this kiss, knowing it was the only one i'd get... after   
all, she's in love with Tamahome. My eyes flew open and i pulled away,  
realizing i'm only going to hurt myself when she doesn't love me. I   
turned away from her glazed over eyes and stood up, walking out of   
the room as i mumbled a few choice words under my breath.   
I stood outside, leaning against the railing as i stared up at the   
stars absentmindly. How could i ever look at her again after this?   
She doesn't love me... she never will. I wish i could've met you   
sooner, Miaka. Tears began to sting in my eyes and i tryed to force   
the down, but to no avail. Shit! I'm gonna cry! Who'd of thought i'd   
be crying over a girl? A solitary tear rolled down my cheek and onto   
the ground, spating quietly upon impact. I could hear light footsteps   
behind me but ignored them, knowing exactly who it was.  
"I don't wanna play that fuck'n game nomore, Miaka. So just go...   
leave me alone."  
The words stung. I couldn't beleive i was saying this to her. As   
strange as it sounds coming from a man who claims to hate women,   
she's everything to me. My heart ached all to familiarly as my   
mind insisted on repeating the same words over and over again. She   
doesn't love you. Another tear fell down my cheek, soon to be followed   
by more. I listened, expecting to hear her footsteps walking away, but   
instead felt a small hand on my shoulder.  
"Tasuki? Please look at me."   
I turned to her, unable to go against her wish. She smiled and gently   
wiped the tears from my face.  
"Why... why did you kiss me like that?"  
I stared at her as another tear made it's way down my cheek.  
"Miaka i..."  
I stoped, unable to tell her how i feel in fear of rejection. She'll   
just laugh at me and tell me her undeniable love for Tamahome.  
"Tasuki... please tell me."  
"I... I love you, Miaka..."  
She gasped and i turned away, bracing myself for the sting of her   
words when she said it. But it never came. Instead, i felt her hand   
on my cheek and she smiled warmly at me.  
"You shouldn't cry... it doesn't fit you."  
She slowly drew her face closer until her lips were mere inches   
from mine. I bearly had time to register what was happening before   
i wrapped my arms around her slender waist and kissed her until long   
after we ran out of air. When we finally pulled apart, i managed   
to smile at her, though in complete shock. She wanted to kiss me...   
now that's a change.  
"Tasuki... I love you."  
My smile grew as i repeated her words in my head, hoping i wasn't   
hallucinating. I leaned down and kissed her, even more passionate   
the the last as i took in the feeling of her small body pushed hard   
against mine.   
She was finally my Miaka... and no one would ever hurt her again.   
  
The End!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I hope all of you had as much fun reading this as i did writting it!   
Please email me your comments/crisisms! I'd love to hear it! Ja ne to   
arigatou gozaimas!  
  



End file.
